


От снов моих

by Yozhik



Category: X/1999
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	От снов моих

– Посмотри, – говорит она, – это весна.  
А потом хихикает, краснеет и добавляет:  
– А летучие мыши – это случайно. Но убирать не буду. Они симпатичные.  
В Хокуто Сумераги всё смотрится естественно, и зимний дождь летом, и летучие мыши по весне, и цветы в море, и наряды, слишком экстремальные даже для подиума.  
– Конечно, – говорит он. – Пускай остаются.  
С Хокуто Сумераги невозможно спорить, что бы она ни говорила – «ветер весенний», «смотри, как красиво», или «судьбы нет».  
– Сейчас ещё кое-что покажу, – говорит она и протягивает руку. – Ты не поверишь.  
Сны, в которые приходит Хокуто Сумераги, куда реальнее любой истины.  
Истины, может, нет вообще. Как и судьбы.


End file.
